


Heroentityknight Cheating AU - Wattpad

by StarthornFromScratch



Series: Turning Kinky/Fluffy/Cracky Cliques Into Angst [2]
Category: Gameknight999 - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: I mean really bad, I'm sorry I'll rewrite it at a later date, this is literal crap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:54:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 11,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28272693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarthornFromScratch/pseuds/StarthornFromScratch
Summary: THIS BOOK IS ABSOLUTE CRAP, I MEAN IT'S REALLY BAD.I'll rewrite it someday.
Series: Turning Kinky/Fluffy/Cracky Cliques Into Angst [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919494





	1. Introduction and reminders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS BOOK IS ABSOLUTE CRAP, I MEAN IT'S REALLY BAD.
> 
> I'll rewrite it someday.

If you can't tell, I imported this from my Wattpad.

I wrote this back a long long long long time ago, starting somewhere around Aug 07, 2019 and ending somewhere around Nov 10, 2019. I also basically left Wattpad a long time ago, so, since I'm gonna be rewriting it on here, this site deserves the sh*t show that is the original book.

This is really bad, old writing, and I hope that you recognize that if you choose to procced.


	2. Introduction and reminders

It Always Starts So Cliché

_And sorry, but this story is no different._

Gameknight was so f*cking done with Herobrines's crap.

Yeah, he was so done that he had run out of the house.

Now he was realizing he would probably regret that choice in the near future, and so he had sat down in a nearby McDonalds to think. Herobrine and Gameknight had been married for two years, and altho that was not a long time in the scheme of things, it was a lot longer than he had expected their marriage to last. He had just found out that his husband was cheating on him, but he did not know with who, they had escaped through the window before he had been able to see their face.

For all Gameknight knew Herobrine had only ever known him as more than a crush and didn't ever contact anyone else from where he used to live, but that did not matter, he could have done it in secret. It wasn't that Gameknight prevented Herobrine for talking to other people, it was just that Herobrine never wanted to, so Gameknight didn't force him to. He knew about Herobrine's horrific past and about his anxiety and didn't want to make it worse by forcing him to talk to the people who hurt him in the first place.

But maybe Herobrine had been faking it all.

Maybe he had just been lying and only used Gameknight for his own sick pleaser, and Gameknight never noticed?

"No," he said aloud, accidentally drawing the attention of a women at a nearby table, she was listening to a mashup of 'Girls Know How To Fight' and 'Bad Girls Club' on her phone, it looked interesting. He waved at her to say sorry and she looked away again. Then he went back to thinking about Herobrine.

Herobrine couldn't have lied to him for so long. It was simply impossible, they had been truly in love... right?

He shuddered at the thought that Herobrine might have been just married him to used him sexualy. All he could do was hope that that hadn't been his husband's only intention when they had married each other. He should have been mad, he shouldn't even care what the cheating b*cht thought, but for him, he had truly been in love.

He groaned and stood up, ready to leave and contemplate his life in a better place where he could cry in private.

As he walked past the table of the girl he had disturbed earlier she stood up, and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Are you okay?" She asked as he turned to face her, she had one earbud still in but with a quick glance at her phone he realized her music was paused.

He hesitated to answer her, how was it her business why he had came into a McDonalds at three in the morning, not ordered anything, then sat down at a table for hours without doing anything but trying not to cry?

When she didn't get an answer Hunter's brow furrowed, people like this were always difficult, but they were also fascinating. 

"Hey," she added, "you look tired, I'll get you a coffee," she pulled him over to the counter despite his protest and ordered a coffee for him, she was always persistent with people who looked like they needed help.

When she finally got the coffee she gave it to Gameknight, then sat him down at her table. She let him have a minute or so of silence before she finally spoke, "If you like tea more I could get you some, but its always so sweat here, honestly disgusting stuff in my opinion, but if you want it instead I'll buy that and I can drink the coffee."

"No no no," Gameknight said awkwardly, "Its fine, I should really just leave..."

As he got up from the table Hunter stood up too, following him out the door.

"Just give me a chance," Hunter said, "If you ever feel... I don't know, like you need help just contact me okay?"

"How would I do that?" Gameknight groaned as he turned around, "I don't even know who you are, why should I..." But he trailed off when he saw that Hunter had pulled out a card, "what is this?" He asked as he took it.

"A business card," she answered simply, "If you want I can help you, and truthfully, I think you need help, like, a lot of help."

"I- I don't need help!" Gameknight stuttered, trying to hand her the card back, but she clasped her hands behind her back, "look," Gameknight said, "I am responsible, you can keep the coffee you bought for me, I didn't want it in the first place!"

"I didn't say you weren't responsible, I just said that you need help, and lucky for you I can help you," Hunter smiled at him, "please keep the card, it's yours now."

They stood there staring at each other, trying to see who would give in, and as she always did, Hunter refused to be that person.

Finally Gameknight gave in and backed up, "Fine," he said, "I'll think about it."

Hunter's eyes lit up, "Good, I'll see you soon then!" then she walked back to her car, leaving Gameknight even more confused than he had started.


	3. Heroentityknight Cheating AU - Confusion Can't Start Without Controversy - Wattpad

_I have nothing against anyone named Brunhilda._

Gameknight had come to his friend Entity's house after the strange women had left him with her card. 

By examining to card he saw that her name was Hunter, and that she was a phycologist, based of his own judgement he had originally thought her name had to be Brunhilda because it made this throat itch to think about her, just like saying that name did. Entity had apologized about Herobrine, Gameknight thought that was strange because he hadn't told Entity about the issue, he didn't press but Entity had explained anyway, Herobrine had tried to go to him and had explained, he had kicked him out, finding what he did wrong of course.

After that they had sat down at the kitchen table together, and talked about what it could mean.

"But that was real love," Gameknight gumbled, drinking some coffee that Entity had made for him, "or at least it was for me..."

"Maybe he loved you but loved who ever that scum was too, and so he cheated on you," Entity said shrugging as he poured milk into his tea, "milk?" He asked looking at Gameknight.

"Nah I'm good," Gameknight said, and then continued in his rant, "But maybe it wasn't love, maybe he was just using me, and maybe the Hunter b*tch was right, maybe I do need her help,"

"I don't know about Herobrine, but Tommy, I do know that you loved Herobrine, and I also know that we need more than just me to figure this out, so maybe you should get back to Hunter, also probably save the insults of Herobrine,"

After a moment Gameknight responded, "Your right, but what if he was just using me for sex? What if he faked it all? Have you ever heard of anything like that with anyone else?"

"Yeah, I have. It is actually a lot more common than I thought before I looked it up before you got here, but that doesn't mean that was what was happening, just keep that in mind."

"I know, I know, but I just wish that Hero would just..." He trailed off, realizing that he was using his nickname for Herobrine, that made his even sadder.

"That Herobrine would just what?" Entity asked, putting a soothing hand on Gameknight's shoulder, "What do you want him to say?"

"I just..." he trailed off, unsure of what to say, "I just- f*ck, why does this have to happen to me?" tears were now freely sliding down his face, "I just wish I could get rid of this day, get rid of all this, and go back to when I could love him, when he could..." he trailed off again and buried his face in his hands, sobs shaking his thin form

"Hey hey hey," Entity stood up and moved to sit next to Gameknight, "Its okay, its okay, do you need to rest?"

Gameknight didn't respond and Entity took that as a yes, "Okay bro, I'm going to let you sleep in my bed, I'll sleep on the couch instead okay? Does that sound fine?"

Gameknight nodded and Entity stood up again, "Come on Tommy, come with me..." 

He helped his friend up the stairs and into the bed.

"Good night," he said, "I'll see you in a few hours-"

"Wait," Gameknight said sitting up.

"What is it?" Entity said, trying to be as calm as he could.

"Its just..." Gameknight trailed off, eyes scanning the room, "Just make sure, you know," he muttered awkwardly, "just make sure that Hero doesn't come here again, I want to see he when I'm more, um... stable, you know, so I can yell at him without doubting my authority to do so,"

Entity struggled to smile, "Of course, of course, I won't let him get to you, and I won't let him get to me either, I feel about ready to his to f*cker in his face so hard it gets carved into his DNA, and I don't want to go to jail while you need help. See you in a few hours Tommy!" 

Without thinking he walked over to Gameknight and kissed him on the forehead. They both froze.

"Oh sh*t," Entity said, "Sorry, that just, um, how I used to put my siblings to sleep when they had nightmares, I'm really sorry-"

Gameknight cut him off, putting a finger to Entity's lips, "No no no, its fine, its fine. I'll see you in a few hours En,"

Entity smiled, at least Gameknight hadn't hit him, that meant he was either really tired or calming down a little bit, and those were both good options. If Gameknight was tired then he would sleep and be rested in the morning, and if he was calm then he could be more calm when and if he had to face Herobrine.

"Good night Tommy," Entity said as he left the room, closing the door behind him.


	4. Heroentityknight Cheating AU - Control, Then Controversy and Confusion, and Last... - Wattpad

Look at all those words that start with 'con' fabulous how they fit in order. I'm weird okay? XD

Hunter had went back to her house as soon as she could. In the car she had kept listening to her music, finishing the song she had paused when she was talking to the man she had met at McDonalds. 

Once that song had finished, she was only a few minutes away from her house, she lived pathetically close to the fast food restaurant in a apartment building where almost everyone hated her.

At the age of sixteen one of her sister Stitcher had come out as pan, but favoring towards girls most of the time, and she herself had come out as bi. This didn't really matter to their friends, but their parents, as the homophobic trash they were, had been very mad. Like, beat-you-up-till-you-bleed kind of mad.

That was why they had run away, Hunter had wanted to kill their parents, but Stitcher had prevented that, pointing out that jail probably wasn't the best place to get hot girls.

She had been right of course, and they didn't end up committing the murder. Instead they had packed their stuff, and left through the back door. At this point Hunter already had a lot of money from working as an editor for her friend's magazine, and Stichter had some from selling art.

After they had moved into the apartment building they were living in currently, Stitcher had continued to sell art, making more money because she could be more free about what she drew. They had left all of their friends behind so Hunter obviously couldn't get money from editing a magazine that was only sold in their hometown, and they still needed a lot of money.

So Hunter took up a job in Starbucks, and over the next two years they both worked relentlessly, earning enough money to pay off their tiny apartment and get Hunter a college fund, as she wanted to have a degree in psychology.

Over the next nine years Hunter had went to college and trained to be a phycologist, and had finally gotten her license.

As Hunter pulled into the parking lot in her car she reminisced over her past patients.

They had all been interesting, and stressful. But she had the feeling that if the man she had talked to earlier would become her patient he would be different. Still stressful and intriguing of course, but...

Different.

Sorry for the short chapter.


	5. Heroentityknight Cheating AU - Contact - Wattpad

This is a flashback chapter just in case you couldn't tell.

Ten years ago, when he was nineteen, Gameknight had woken up in a stranger's bed.

That had been the start of all of this.

The start of all of his problems.

That was because the stranger had been Herobrine and he had woken up there after a drunk night, remembering nothing from the night before. For a few weeks Gameknight had tried to get Hero to date him. He had tried what he thought was everything, he gave him books, flowers, chocolate, cards, everything he could think of, but it just didn't seem to work.

Until one day when Hero and Tommy saw each other at the very same McDonalds that Gameknight had ran to the night Hero was caught cheating.

You see, Herobrine was working there, he had been kicked out of his parents house for telling the police that his father was abusing him, emotionally, and physically, but luckily not sexualy. His father was never arrested because Hero was forced not to finish the story, his mother had threatened that if he talked more about the abuse, his boyfriend at the time would be affected as well.

Hero had told Gameknight this story after Gameknight had given him yet another Get Scared CD because he had scene Herobrine wearing one of their hoodies a few days before.

Once Tommy knew about Hero's past he had felt bad for berating him with gifts and asking him out every five minutes. Herobrine had social anxiety and yet he kept having to decline politely every single time that Gameknight asked him out, for fear of their possible relationship becoming abusive in some way. Obviously, that wasn't very healthy for Hero's social skills, and finally he gave in and told Gameknight about his past.

After a few weeks without either of them talking to each other, only awkwardly avoiding eye contact if they even saw each other at a store, Gameknight got a text. 

"Hey," it said.

Tommy had checked who was texting him, confused. He never gave out his phone number to anyone, unless it was Herobrine, he had franticly written his number on the back of the last CD he had given to Hero.

F*ck.

The text was in fact from Herobrine.

It took Gameknight a few minutes to respond, he was worried that if he said the wrong thing Herobrine could get mad at him, or get mad at himself. He waited and waited for a bright idea to pop into his head and none came, so eventually he gave up and quickly texted the first thing that came to his mind.

"Hi," said the first message, then he decided to continue in the second message, typing out three words much faster than the first text, "Are you okay?"

A little symbol poped up on Hero's side, Gameknight was pretty sure it meant he was typing.

Oh no, what if he had said the wrong thing? What if he had made Herobrine feel even worse about his life? What if this was not even Herobrine, and instead some crazy person who just wanted his money?

Texting was not Gameknight's cup of tea.

And by the message that Herobrine typed out, he probably didn't enjoy it much either.

"Meet me at the McDonalds okay?"

Gameknight had no idea how to respond, was this a good thing or a bad thing? Had he offended Herobrine or did he just want to talk? Wait, what if he wanted to ask him out?

No. That was impossible, Gamknight had annoyed him to much already, why in the world would he want to date him? Gameknight was just another person to have abandoned him as soon as he had told them about his past, a useless fake of a person, a liar.

But against all his worries he typed again.

"Okay." He said.

Eight years latter, Gameknight couldn't sleep. How could he? The marriage was the next day, and Hero wasn't even sure if he wanted to eat some of the wedding cake or just throw it at Gameknight.

Gameknight shook his head, smiling. He had waited years for this day, years and years of dating Herobrine, years and years of trying to get Herobrine into therapy, and eventually succeeding. This was another thing to cross of his things-to-do list, right below getting Herobrine to date him, getting Herobrine to try pizza rolls, getting Herobrine into therapy, and getting engaged to Herobrine. 

Finally they would be married.

And hopefully it would last the rest of their lives.


	6. Heroentityknight Cheating AU - Traitors Need Love Too - Wattpad

Thank you to the two or so people reading this, I never thought I would be able to get any attention on Wattpad, thanks so much everyone!

Entity looked over at the clock.

6:02

Gameknight had fallen asleep just barley an hour ago, and altho he had tried to sleep too, guilt was not something that Entity dealt with easily. It was such an awful reason to be guilty, he felt dirty. He felt unclean, as if bugs were crawling all over him.

He had not expected to feel like he had spiderwebs in his lungs and centipedes behind his eyes. Guilt was a f*cked up thing honestly, but he only had himself to blame for feeling the guilt.

"Ugg," he muttered, taking another sip of his tea and raising a hand to absentmindedly push his hair behind his ear. It was getting a little long, maybe it was time for a haircut.

He shook his head, trying to clear selfish thoughts like self-care from his mind, after what he had done he deserved nothing, not even a haircut. Selfish thinking was what had gotten him into this mess, if he hadn't done what he had done then Gameknight and Herobrine would still be in the same house, and he wouldn't have to lie to his Gameknight.

He shuddered, when Gameknight had started to cry he was about ready to confess everything, but he had held his tongue. That would have hurt his friend even more than he was already, Entity had know Tommy had been through some sh*t and he also knew that the newest problems in Gameknight's were caused by Herobrine and him.

In the conversation they had two hours ago Gameknight talked about wanting to find whoever had gotten Hero's attention and hurt them.

That was probably mostly out of stress but he wondered what would have happened if he had told Gameknight the truth. Probably nothing good, that was all that was for sure.

"Sh*t," Entity said as he stood up, suddenly feeling like he was going to throw up.

He ran to the sink and leaned over the edge, swearing quietly as tears slid over his face. He had never wanted to have to throw up again, the feeling was awful and he had experienced it far too much when he was younger.

When he was in high school he was bullied a lot for things that shouldn't have mattered, like his hair or his weight, even though he wasn't even overweight. He had become obsessed with his looks, and at first he had been healthy about it and never went too far, only exercising a bit and eating healthy.

But then it got out of hand.

He became anorexic and eventually had to be hospitalized.

Entity had healed eventually and his family moved away from his old home and began anew. They bought a new house, became more supportive and kept Entity safe from himself and others.

Once he had completed high school he went to college and got a degree in writing. He had met Gameknight and Herobrine after he had written his first book, a fiction story about his imaginary friends that were all he had growing up. Apparently he was Herobrine's favorite author, and explained that Entity's book reminded him of himself, as he also had friends that were only in his head as a coping method.

The three had talked more, and slowly become friends. 

Entity's next book had been about the three of them, but as if they he met each other when they were kids. Tommy and Hero had loved the book, Gameknight had even went as far as to say that it was like the childhood he had always wanted.

But now all of that was going to be gone, and it was all his fault.

Gameknight was upstairs, sleeping, maybe dreaming about when times were better, maybe having a nightmare about what else could go wrong. That made Entity feel even worse, Gameknight thought he could trust him, he thought that Herobrine was the only one he knew that had betrayed him.

Entity wished that Herobrine was the one who had initiated it, so that he didn't have to lye to Tommy and tell him that it was going to be okay, that he would be okay.

But it wasn't like that.

Herobrine had cheated on Gameknight with Entity, and there was nothing they could do to change that now.


	7. Heroentityknight Cheating AU - Stitching Friendships Together - Wattpad

_Wow I have Pokemon level bad puns. I made her sound like Monet oop-_

As soon as Hunter had gotten home she had went to bed.

That was expected of course, she hadn't been able to sleep for a while and had finally gotten the medicine for her insomnia at Stitcher's insistence.

But now that it was daytime again, Stitcher wanted to leave her apartment. For a few days she hadn't left it as she was working on an incredibly important commision that had a deadline, and she had finally completed it the day before.

She had wanted to practice drawing animals for a while now and knew there was a no-kill rescue place a few buildings past the Wendys that Hunter use to work at. That would be a great place to get practice, if the people working there let her stay there for a little while without buying anything. It was honestly a shame, she had always wanted a pet but their building didn't allow animals so she couldn't get any.

"Bye bye," she whispered into the darkness as she slipped out the door and onto the pavement outside.

Stitcher walked past Hunter's car, continuing onto the road and walking on the sidewalk. It would take her a few minutes to walk to the rescue place, she knew that of course, but she didn't really care about that. She loved walking, watching the pavement slide past under her feet, being alone. All this reminded her of the freedom she had felt when Hunter and her had ran away.

The squares of pavement slipped away under her, right foot, left foot, right, then left again. Patterns were important in art, she knew that as well, as an artist who earned money through commissions and collabs Stitcher had quickly realized that people subconsciously loved at least some kind of order so she used that.

Maybe the people at the rescue place liked patterns too, maybe they would like art, the idea of that quickened her walking so she looked up to make sure she wouldn't run into anything.

There were exactly twenty five and a half pavement blocks till she was at her destination.

Once there Stitcher opened the door she was hit by a surprisingly bright light in the quiet front room of the building. There was a women behind the counter across the room, she was the only other human in this room.

When Stitcher looked closer it appeared that the women was squishing something in her gloved hands, maybe she was making a treat or something.

"H-Hi," Stitcher said, her voice catching a little bit, even thought Stitcher tried not to get caught up in love this woman was pretty, with her purple and black hair and purple eyes.

As if she hadn't saw Stitcher before Shalvaki looked up, "Hi, um, hello I mean, are you going to just look around or are you here to volunteer?"

Surprised by the question, Stitcher paused, then thought about it. 

"Well," she said hesitantly, "I was going to just look around but I can volunteer if you need help..."

"Oh brilliant!"said Shalvaki puting the thing she was making down and clapping her hands. Sticking out her hand she continued, "I'm Shalvaki, you can call me Vaki if you want to but I might not remember that nickname so be warned," she saw that Stitcher was staring at the pile of dead bugs on the counter, "don't worry, we disinfect the counter every time we do this," she took of her bug covered glove and shook Stitcher's hand, smiling.

"I'm Stitcher," said Stitcher trying to regain her composure, "um, you were killing bugs... why?"

"I work with the spiders, one of them is pregnant and she refuses to eat any live for so I kill them for her, just adorable she is," Shalvaki let go of Stitcher's hand, "You should meet Herder, he inherited this place from a uncle of something, come on!"

She lead a very confused Stitcher through a door into another room. The room was full of spacious cages full of all types of animals. There were two guys sitting in the middle of the room, one with dyed green hair and green eyes and one with shoulder length black hair and two different colored eyes.

"Oh s-stop being such a creep Oxus," the one with black hair was saying to the laughing green haired man, "I don't need to know about you sex l-life-" then he saw Shalvaki and Stitcher and stopped.

"Hi Herder," said Shalvaki as she pushed Stitcher forward, "This is Stitcher, she wants to volunteer with us, also Oxus," she said turning to the green haired one, "I would love to hear about you sex life, Chary is perfect for you!"

"Really?" said Oxus, blushing.

Herder rolled his eyes, "O-oxus, you guys have been married for four years with no t-trouble and have an adopted kid, d-do you think you aren't perfect together?"

Stitcher stared at Herder as he spoke, all this was a new language to her and honestly, though she usually preferred girls, he was kind of cute.

Shalvaki spoke next, "Exactly what I was going to say, now Herder," she turned to him, "You should tell Stitcher about how stuff works, Oxus and I are busy," she shooed them out of the room playfully.

Once outside in the first room Herder looked at Stitcher, "Right," he said, "this way please,"

Now that they were out of Oxus and Shalvaki's earshot Stitcher whispered, "are they always like that?"

"Yeah," Herder sighed, "but they are helpful to have around, especially because I'm afraid of spiders and Shalvaki loves them,"

Stitcher took this in for a moment then realized Herder hadn't mentioned Oxus, "then what about..." she struggled with his name for a moment, "Oxus? What does he do?"

Herder smiled at her, God he was adorable.

"Well, Oxus w-works with keeping this place running, he starts fund raisers and buys food for the animals, he, um, a-also keeps me s-sane," Herder thought for a moment before he spoke again, "But don't put a cat near him, he will freak out, all the cats hate him for some reason," he thought for another moment and nodded, satisfied with his explanation, but turned to Stitcher.

"So how can you help?" Stitcher hadn't expected this so she took a moment to respond.

"I- I don't know," she said accidentally copying Herder's stutter, "is there anything you specifically need help with?"

"Well said!" Herder exclaimed, smiling, "the thing is that not many people adopt the animals from here and a lot of them need homes that we can't get them, so we just g-generally need more c-customers..."

Stitcher thought for a moment then smiled, tilting her head to the side a little bit, "so you want advertisements?"

"In simple terms yes," Herder nodded, "But was exactly can you do for a-advertisements?"

"Well," Stitcher said, "I have my ways, anybody you know who likes to draw?"

Blinking, Herder scratched the back of his head then spoke again, "Yeah, Oxus and Chary's adopted daughter Ba-Jin, she loves art, could she help?"

Stitcher nodded slowly, where had she heard that name before? Maybe someone had said it earlier, or maybe someone had a similar username on the art platform she used, whatever it was she sounded helpful.

"I think she could help, but how could I meet her?"

"Um," Herder said, "I think there are ways..."

_Especially long chapter because I was gone for so long._


	8. Heroentityknight Cheating AU - Sometimes Life Gets Weird - Wattpad

_GK's back, also the beginning sounds very rushed, sorry about that (I might rewrite it soon)._

Hunter was woken up by Stitcher, who had apparently made two new friends, one of which had once been Hunter's former patient, Ba-Jin's friend Jenny, or Monet as she liked to be called.

The three of them were working on art for a animal rescue place nearby. Interesting perhaps, but not Hunter's extreme so she couldn't help them even if she had wanted to.

As she waited for Gameknight, who had called her to ask for help, she thought about Monet. For some reason she was reminded of Gameknight when she thought about her, but that made sense, they acted similar, though she guessed this was through completely different problems. 

Monet had been the product of her mother cheating on her husband and was therefore given up to be adopted, this was where she had met Ba-Jin. They were friends in the time they were both there, but even friendship couldn't fully stop Monet's self hate. Sure it slowed it down, but that wasn't enough to really keep her going after Ba-Jin was adopted.

The two had tried to comunicate as much as possible, but that still wasn't very often and that was why Monet started to develop neurotic depression. She thought that the reason she was given up for adoption was that she was ugly and stupid, that her parents hated her, even though any memory of them was lost because she was so young when she had been given up.

Eventually though, she was adopted my Chary and Oxus' friends Rabben and Feyd, who mostly did it because they knew she needed help, but also just for the heck of it.

Rabben specifically had gotten Monet help because she really needed it, and altho it took awhile for her to trust Hunter she eventually did. Two years after this Monet was getting better and would only occasionally go to Hunter for help as she didn't need it much anymore.

She still had medication but only very ocasional appointments and had gone down from two pills to one. Hunter and Monet saw this as a win.

Odd that this strong girl would remind her of the man she saw at McDonalds a few nights before. Monet faced challenges even after her strange and confusing past, and all she knew about Gameknight is that something bad happened and he went to McDonalds to sulk.

Hunter waited and waited for Gameknight to show up, the clock ticked on, and the three artist in the other room did their thing while listening to a scremo song that Hunter definitely recognized but didn't know the title for.

Gameknight had asked for help and Hunter told him that it was okay if this wasn't an official appointment. That was why they were meeting at Hunter's apartment and not her office place in the next town over.

He had just asked to rant about what was happening, and that was fine with Hunter as long as neither of them had to go to the official place on Hunter's day off, it was honestly just depressing to be there, and probably the reason Hunter had insomnia, or had started to have it.

People's bad memories clung to every surface there, trying to infect everyone's mental health, or at least for her.

After what seemed like hours of Hunter telling the other three people to "turn the f*cking music down or I swear we are going to get evicted" Gameknight finally showed up.

"Hello," he said awkwardly as Hunter greeted him at the door.

"Hi to you too, and I'm sorry," Hunter apologized, "I don't remember your name, I'm Hunter, you probably know that, but what is your name?"

"Um," Gameknight said awkwardly, Hunter noticed his eyes were on Monet, but he quickly looked away, "I'm Tommy, or Gameknight, whichever, people usually just use Gameknight, or sometimes both..."

Nodding, Hunter lead Gameknight into the tiny kitchen area and asked if he wanted something to drink.

He didn't so they moved to the living room area after shooing Monet, Stitcher, and Ba-Jin out to the bed room.

"Right then," Hunter said, "do you want to just tell me everything or do I have to start this conversation?"

"I'll tell you everything, I asked to rant right?" Gameknight seemed unfocused starting at the doorway to the bed room, "sorry," he apologized, "I know this is strange but I feel like I know one of them, she went through the door last, I don't know why I feel like I know her..."

"Thats Monet, or Jenny," Hunter said, "she was one of my patients for a very long time, I don't know why you would think you would know her but maybe you do..." she trailed off as Gameknight nodded.

"I probably just saw her around town or something," he muttered awkwardly.

There was a pause in their conversation for a while, the clock kept ticking, Stitcher turned up the music in the other room, Hunter told them to keep it down, all the normal things. Until Tommy spoke again.

"When I was younger my life was normal, or as normal as it has ever been," he paused looking at Hunter, who nodded for him to continue, "you know I had a mom, a dad, a house, food, it was a good life, but obviously, things changed. When I was around four or five my mom cheated on my dad and got pregnant. That made things difficult in their relationship, no surprise there, especially when the girl, my half sister, was born,"

He fidgeted with the hem of his shirt for a few seconds, battling in some internal war of what to say, "I mean, it isn't as bad as some people's lives so I shouldn't even complain but-"

Hunter cut him off by holding up her hand, as she hated to hear people talk this way about themselves, she had been there, she had done that, she was finished with it, "Listen GK, can I call you GK?" he nodded so she continued, "right then, listen GK, it doesn't matter how bad the thing that happened to a person is, if they get over it that is. If they get over it they don't have it as bad as a person who didn't get over their trauma, even if that trama wasn't as bad in the physical world. Thats what I think at least, so think about it, it will hopefully help you."

Gameknight stared at her, seemingly unable to thing of what to say for a moment, but then he composed himself, "Fine," he said, "I'll try that, do you remember what I was saying?"

Hunter nodded slowly, "you were talking about your sister, what happened to her?"

"Oh yeah," Tommy said, smiling weakly at his feet, "my sister was given up for adoption and I haven't heard from her since. After three years of trying to fix their marriage my parents split up. But at least I still had my friend Shawney I thought, well after a year I didn't. In that year I watched a random women die after pushing me out of the way of Shawny's mom's car, that was speeding..."

Again he paused and Hunter hesitantly put her hand on his shoulder, willing him to continue.

This pause was longer than the others but Hunter patiently waited for it to be over, she knew that Gameknight was coming to the hardest part of his story, and was struggling with words, she understood, and it turned out she was right.

"The other thing that happened in that year," GK said, starting to cry for the first time that day, "the other thing that happened was that Shawney died. He died in a fire in his house, after that I only had my dad left," he stoped to catch is breath and then kept going, "a while later I came out as gay, I think I was around eleven then, and people started to act homophobic towards me. I don't really remember what happened after that, but I know I didn't quite finish high school and ran off to another town,"

Hunter was surprised, when she had saw Gameknight sulking at McDonalds she had not expected this to be the reason, his past was awful, she knew that, but she wasn't going to tell him that, it would just make it worse.

"So is this why you were so sad the first time I met you?" she asked.

Tommy furiously shook his head, "no," he said curtly, "In that other town I met my..." his eyes darkened as he said it, "current husband. We have been married for two years and I thought they were two happy years, I met a new friend Entity, and we were happy the three of us. Until a few days ago,"

 _Oh God_ , Hunter thought, she knew where stories like this lead, she had scene plenty of them, and she didn't like them.

"I walked in of Hero," Gameknight paused as if mad for using a nickname, "Herobrine I mean, my husband for now, f*cking someone else and I don't know who that person is, they got out the window too fast. That was why I was crying," He turned to Hunter, tears now gone, but replaced my hate for this Herobrine person.

There was another long pause before Tommy finally choked out his last statement for that meeting.

"I thought he loved me..."


	9. Heroentityknight Cheating AU - Liar Liar Heart On Fire - Wattpad

_Bleep bloop blop, sorry for being gone so long! I had a few math tests and had to study, sorry again!!_

It had been four days since Hero had cheated on Gameknight with Entity.

Honestly, Herobrine felt horrible. There was no way to take back or explain what he had done and he regretted that too.

There was nothing he could do about it, he felt like he was burning. He was on fire with remorse and pain, and Entity probably felt the same. Entity maybe even felt worse.

Herobrine rubbed his eyes in annoyance with himself, he was at a Barnes and Noble looking for books to read, trying to sink back into a normal life. A normal life that he knew he couldn't have without Tommy. A normal life he wished he could have back.

"Why do I have to hurt so many people?" he grumbled to himself as he pulled a Trials Of Apollo book off a shelf to leaf through it's pages. With a pang he remembered how much Gameknight had seemed to like this series, and he quickly put it back.

Then he moved to the next section, the manga section. Now with a Pokemon Adventures book in his hands he looked at some of the pages, wondering if he would be able to read it. But even as he did this he relized how much Silver reminded him of Gameknight and started to put that book back a well.

Why did everything have to remind him of his husband?

He didn't think it could get worse until the door of the store opened to reveal another customer.

It was Gameknight.

For a moment they made eye-contact as Gameknight's eyes widened it fear-like anger. Slowly Tommy stalked towards Hero, only making the agony in Hero's heart worse.

The first thing Gameknight said to him was 'why'.

"Why?" he said, voice shaking with uncontrollable emotion, the pain in his face now visible, "Hero, wh-" He cut himself off and corrected his statement, "Herobrine, why?"

For a moment there was a silence between the too of them, only filled by Tommy's heavy breathing, full of resentment and anguish.

"I'm- I'm sor-" Herobrine started but was cut of my Gameknight.

"No your not!" He hissed, eyes narrowing and he gritted his teeth, "If you were sorry you wouldn't have done it in the first place!"

"I- I am sorry..." Hero said, backing up a bit as his husband stalked towards him, murderous rage in his usually soft brown eyes.

"Liar!" Gameknight hissed, "Liar! You would never... how could I ever love you? How did I ever love you?!" with pain still evident on his face he finished in a whisper, "your nothing, nothing at all!"

With those final words he grabbed the book still in Hero's hands, glance at the cover, then stalked over to checkout. In minutes he was gone, with one last middle finger directed in Hero's direction.

_Sorry its really short but I had to get this chapter done and it only made sense to have it as a short chapter._


	10. Heroentityknight Cheating AU - ... - Wattpad

_This is a flashback chapter again._

The last thing she saw was that me and that kid.

She had to save him, she was that type of person, even though it cost her everything. She had died to save a stranger who didn't even have to

If that kid hadn't ran into the road my wife would still be alive. My family would still be whole, and Topper and Filler would have a mom. Everything changed in less than a minute. The kid ran into the road, chasing a stray soccer ball. Then there was a car, a car right in front of him, and the kid froze.

If he hadn't frozen, and if the women in the car had stopped faster, the love of my life would still be alive. She had pushed him out of the way, saving the little sh*t's life, and as she did so, the car hit her.

The look on her face, the beautiful face I will always love, she was sad. She was in pain, and it was that stupid kid's fault.

I would also say it was the women in the car's fault, but I later learned she died in the hospital. Since she died, I can't say I can blame her, her life was ended as well, and that is enough for me to not be angry. When I looked into her past I realized she had a son, his name was Shawney and apparently he was friends with the kid.

At first I was mad at the boy named Shawney, but a year latter he died in a fire. That wasn't good, but at least it helped make his friend's life hell.

My wife died in my arms, but she was looking at the boy she saved as well as me. She only said one thing. She said she was sorry, but she had nothing to be sorry for, she had done nothing wrong.

When we had first met I was pretty deep into some sh*t and I didn't know how to save myself. I was depressed, I was suicidal, I was an alcoholic, and I needed help. She was my help. She had saved me from myself, and I couldn't stop her from trying to save other people.

I couldn't save her.

It was all that kids fault.

Wherever you are now kid, I will find you.

I will find you, and I will make you life hell.

_Sorry for the short chapter._


	11. Heroentityknight Cheating AU - Trama is a B*tch, But It Can Get Better - Wattpad

_Eeee, third chapter today, since its a weekend._

Monet was sitting by herself in her room. Confused, and trying to make sense of her life.

Why had that man who had gone to talk to Hunter looked so familiar? Why had he also seemed to recognize her? And most of all, why did she keep thinking about it?

Maybe he had been at the adoption center when she was there, maybe she had just randomly seen him somewhere. But even with all the options of normal, realistic answers, one thing kept coming back to her mind.

 _What if he is you brother,_ her brain said, _the lost one from your family before you were given up?_

Yes, she knew this was ridiculous, but for some reason it was the only thing that made sense. She knew she had had a half brother, and she knew that they had met, but not for very long obviously. What if this was him? What if she would be able to finally meet someone from her family, someone from her family who didn't hate her?

But it couldn't be true, it couldn't. 

Even as she continued to think about this she slowly, dreamily, walked out of her room and down the hallway to Rabben and Feyd's room. The door was locked of course, and she had already learned the hard way to always knock when they were both home.

So she knocked on the door.

It took a few moments but eventually and hastily dressed Rabben opened the door, "Yes?" he asked her, "what is it?"

"Well," she said slowly, glancing behind Rabben at Feyd who was hidden slightly under the covers, "I was wondering if I could see that book with my DNA recorded in it, the one that I gave to you because I didn't want it..."

Rabben nodded slowly and pointed down the stairs to the basement, "Its in one of the cardboard boxes down there, I don't know what one, so good luck finding it!"

Monet nodded happily, "Okay, thanks! I won't disturb you two anymore until its time for lunch," with a snicker at Feyd's sudden blushing she walked down the basement stairs to look for the book.

She knew that all the cardboard boxes of stuff were stored in a closet in the back of the basement so she carefully made her way across the floor, picking up a lantern to see better since the light didn't work.

Now at the closet she struggled for only a few moments trying to open the door. But when it did eventually creak open, she started to pull down the boxes. Some of them we labeled with stuff like "kitchen knives", "Rabben's dead bug collection because he's a weirdo :P", and "Halloween decorations". But most of them however, were blank.

She pilled up the boxes that were labeled so that she wouldn't check them until she was absolutely sure none of the other boxes had the book she was looking for. The blank boxes on the other hand were put on the floor next to her, ready to be looked through.

The first few boxes were filled with random things like old medicine bottles or crayons, but soon enough she got the the box full of photos from trips they had went one, or old art projects that no one really wanted but no one had taken the liberty to throw out. Now closer to what she was looking from she searched even more carefully, scanning everything for something that would help her.

Finally, in one of the last boxes, she got to what she wanted. At first it had looked like a normal box filled with photos and what not but then she saw it.

Slowly, she lifted the book from the box, heart beating unreasonably quickly for what she was doing.

Riffling through the pages she saw a quick backstory about herself she had scrawled down looking for ideas for art. Next was a pie chart of what ethnicity she was, and then the research behind it.

What she needed to know about herself was all her in this book, but she still needed to know about the man she had saw.

Heart beating quickly again she thought about it more and more. Maybe she could somehow work of the courage to ask him if he also felt like he knew her, and then maybe he would do a DNA test, and maybe they would turn out to be lost half siblings.

The tinniest sliver of hope glimmered in her heart as she stood up to walk upstairs again. Carrying the book under her arm like a football or something, she told herself she would clean up the boxes latter.

 _What a good painting this would make,_ she thought as she took walked up the stairs in another, happier, dreamlike state.

_Yay..._


	12. Heroentityknight Cheating AU - Just Like Old Times - Wattpad

_Am I gonna publish a forth chapter for today? Yes I am!_

"So you think that he can get better?" Crafter said as he offered Hunter a homemade cookie.

Nodding as she took one Hunter looked at Crafter across the table, "Yeah, I think he can get better, but it is definitely going to take some work,"

Crafter nodded slowly, "I was thinking the same thing, he seems like a strong guy to be able to get through all of that,"

Hunter shrugged, "He does seem strong but all of us have been through a lot so we can't down-grade ourselves too much based on another person,"

"I know, I know," Crafter sighed as he put the platter of cookies back on to the table, "But I don't think I could get through all that crap and still survive,"

"Uh huh, thats why I think we need to get him some serious help-"

Crafter cut her off, laughing a bit, "Hunter, you are serious help! So help him!"

"I know! I'm trying, but I can't really right now can I? He scheduled an appointment for tomorrow and it isn't tomorrow yet so I can't talk to him!" Hunter leaned back in her chair and looked out the window.

Outside, a pair of robins were making a nest in a oak tree in Crafter's backyard. Sometimes she wished she could be as free as them, snickering she smiled to her self, at least she was as 'gay' as them. Obviously that word had multiple meanings but hey, sometimes she needed a joke to cheer herself up.

But even with the calmness outside there was still tension in the air, a silence that was only filled by Crafter eating more cookies.

Both of them were thinking about Tommy, especially Hunter, who was very curious about who could have messed up Herobrine and Gameknight's relationship, other than Herobrine of course.

Quietly, she took out her headphones and her phone, knowing that listening to music helped her focus. Opening Youtube she looked up My Enemies & I and clicked on "Lobotomy", this her favorite song by them and really helped her think.

Crafter saw her doing this and rolled his eyes, then walked away to get his record player and a Queen record.

So they sat there, across from each other and listening to music as they tried to think about Gameknight. There seemed to be nothing that they could do other then wait.

So they waited.

And waited.

And waited.

Gameknight had said that Herobrine had cheated on him with another person but that he didn't know who this person was. Altho it could potentially be dangerous, Hunter thought that it was probably be best if Gameknight found out who was with Herobrine that fateful night.

But of course that all depended on who it was and what would happen. If somehow the person ended up being someone Tommy didn't like, that would be good, but if that person ended up being someone his did like in some way, it could be a fatal mistake to tell him. Of course she wasn't supposed to hide secrets, but d*mn she knew how messed up a relationship could get, and how fast. 

She didn't want to be the person who hurt Gameknight more than he was already hurting. She wanted to be anything but that. 

Her respect for the man was already so high, but she wanted him to also respect her in some way, but if she hurt him he could never see her in a good light again. Hunter knew this, and it brought her back to when she was younger, and before her parents had found out she was bi.

Her first girlfriend was a little bit short tempered, but they had liked each other. Both of their parents had just thought they were friends, until they got in a fight and her girlfriend told her parents they were dating.

After that Hunter struggled to still love her, but it was hard, and eventually they broke up. Then Hunter ran away with Stitcher to free themselves of the homophobic energy that their parents let them know.

Luckily, Gameknight hadn't been through that, but he had been through stuff much worse.

Glancing over at Crafter, who was writing in a notebook, Hunter sighed to herself. Why did everything in her life have to lead to sh*t like this? And why did it always seem that she was overreacting? 

Almost everyone in her life had it so much worse, but somehow she seemed to selfishly care about herself.

She shook her head and took of her headphones, telling herself the same thing she had told Gameknight, no matter how much you have been through, or another person has been through, its really your reaction that is the worse of it. So you can't really judge yourself by what had happened, you judge yourself based on how well you carry one.

After a goodbye to Crafter, Hunter walked out of his house, already preparing for the next appointment with Tommy.


	13. Heroentityknight Cheating AU - Entity - Wattpad

_I'm sorry for being basically dead on Wattpad for so long, I was working on my Deviantart 'alive-ness', heres a chapter for an apology..._

Gameknight had stayed with him since _it_ happened, and therefore he hadn't had much time to himself. When Tommy had told him about the women named Hunter, the one he was at a therapy session with now, he had encouraged him.

What else had been there for him to say?

He wanted Gameknight to feel better, to get better, but there was no way he could tell him the truth. With that out of the question, he only had one other option, to encourage him into therapy. Obviously, it was the second best choice, so in order for his friend to heal this was the best thing he could do.

And now that Gameknight was actually away...

Entity turned to the clock, checking the time. It was almost noon, Tommy had left around thirty minutes ago so he still had almost and hour left until he had to come back home.

Sighing, Entity laid back, tired as hell as he had stayed up until early in the morning in order to talk to Hero over the phone without Gameknight hearing. Apparently the two had seen each other at the bookstore and Tommy had gotten mad, unsurprisingly. That was the cause of Tommy's worrying refusal to eat food when he came back home because it would make him "sick". Altho this was a valid reason not to eat, it scared Entity.

What if he was developing an eating disorder?

Sitting up and shaking his head, he struggled to get that idea out away. Nothing worried him more than something that was his own fault causing someone to develop mental problems or disorders. He had to get away from that.

Carefully getting up from the couch had had slept on, Entity got up to find something to do. His first choice was to listen to sad, angry, or metal music and read Pokemon, as he had the entire set of books.

Hero had told him last night that the character SIlver reminded him of Tommy. An odd comparison that he wouldn't have made without Hero's influence, but yet it was true. They both were really sad and at times and valued the the lives of their friends or the lives of the public more than their own. In fact, it was terrifying how closely their personalities fit together.

Never a good combination.

Again, Entity sat down on the couch even though he hadn't grabbed anything to do or to read. 

"Who am I kidding," he whispered to himself, "this is my fault. Why am I even trying to lie to myself?" He punched to couch seat beside him and tilted his head back to look up at the ceiling.

This was all his fault, it had been his idea, his _stupid_ idea, to have Hero cheat on Gameknight with him. His idiotic, insane, idea.

If he hadn't brought this idea into reality he probably would he happier. Hero and Tommy would still be living in the same house and would still be able to love each other. 

"Oh, f*ck me..." Entity groaned as he rubbed his eyes.

Obviously, he didn't mean for anyone to actually do this, it was just a way for him to express his displeasure in himself. But to the person on the other side of the door, who didn't know this, it sounded like more of an invitation. 

Jumping at a knock on the door, Entity called out as loud as he could without being obnoxious, "Um, who's there?"

After a short break to laugh, the other person spoke.

"Me dimwit," said Hero from the other side, "Who did you think it was?"

Relief filled Entity as he got up from the couch, "No one, I was just surprised," he muttered as he opened the door.

"I heard what you said," Herobrine whispered as he walked through the door and put a hand on Entity's shoulder, "You wanna go again?"

"Hold up," Entity said as he took Hero's hand off his shoulder, "What?"

"You asked-"

"No!" Entity exclaimed, "I... no. I just said that to express my annoyance, I didn't mean anything by it." Trying to stay calm was awkward, and seeing Hero's face in real life was even worse, almost painful, remembering the pain and pleasure of that night.

"Well..." Hero said, then after a pause he tilted his head to the side and added, "but do you want to go again?"

Taking a step back Entity swallowed, "No. No I don't, don't you remember where this got up the first time? Yeah, of course you do, you just told me about it last night. I'm not an idiot!"

After another shaky breath he added, "I know about these things, and although I don't know how you could still want to do this I do know that it is a bad idea. So either leave, or change your mindset now."

Herobrine stared at him, blinked once, then turned to the door, "Well Entity, I suppose I'll see you tomorrow, since your in such a bad mood now, good bye!"

He left, but not before turning around once more to blow a kiss at him and wink, as if saying _'see you soon'._

Standing there, in what was almost shock, Entity tried to take a deep breath, but immediately realized that tears were welling up in his eyes.

What had he done?


	14. Heroentityknight Cheating AU - Animals! - Wattpad

_Sorry for not uploading in so long, also this chapter is dedicated to *an account that no longer exists*_

After Hunter had gotten home from work Stitcher told her that Monet and Ba-Jin had asked her to go the rescue center the next day. The three had finished what they were working on, (lots and lots of advertisements) and now wanted to show the others their had work.

Hunter said that she didn't care what Stitcher did as long as she remembered to work on the commissions she still had to do. Obviously Stitcher was working on them so Hunter agreed that she could go the the rescue center. Happy with this, Stitcher had set and alarm so that she would wake up early enough to get up, work on commissions, and then head over to see her friends.

Hunter, on the other hand, had to go to work again and talk with another one of her patients (who was not Gameknight) and therefor could not go with Stitcher to see Monet and the others. She had gone to sleep after asking Stitcher to wake her up as soon as she could the next day.

So the day Stitcher was going to see the others went as planed.

In the morning she woke up and then woke up her sister, who swore at her before apologizing when she realized who it was.

After Hunter had gotten dressed and eaten a piece of burnt toast that Stitcher had made she left for work and Stitcher settled down at the small table in the kitchen to work on her art. For around two hours she struggled to get the shading right on a drawing of someones OTP and then set down her drawing tablet. She only had to finish some of the lighting by playing with it in photoshop and then she could put aside the rest of the commissions and see her friends. Stitcher stretched and stood up from the chair she was sitting in, quickly finishing her routine excersise with a drop-kick that needed a lot of practice.

When she sat down again she put her tablet back in it's place and pulled out her pen for it.

After another thirty minutes passed she was finally happy with how the drawing had turned out and shared it for the person to see. After telling them that it was finished through a business email she had set up Stitcher put away her drawing supplies and grabbed a muffin to eat on her way to the center.

She took the same route as she had the first time she went to this place and again counted the sections of pavement. Smiling as she realized that she, Monet, and Ba-Jin had made a poster based on this.

Her walk was otherwise uneventful so it only took a few minutes to get there. When her muffin was finished as well with the wrapper stashed in her bag she opened the door the the building in front of her. She noticed that it creaked when she opened it and cringed, that was another thing that they would have to fix.

Now alerted of her presence, Shaivalak's head shot up and she grinned at her friend, "We were wondering when you would get here!"

As Stitcher walked up the the desk she waved her hand in a greeting and also smiled, "How are you doing Shaivalak?"

With a happy squeak Shaivalak's grin widened, "Ooo you remembered my name! How are you doing?"

Taking that as a way to show happiness, Stitcher tilted her head to the side a bit, "I'm fine thank you, where are the others?"

"They are right in the back room," Shaivalak said with a smile, "I'll go back with you too!"

As the two friends walked into the back room Shaivalak told Stitcher about how the pregnant spider from before had given birth and how she no longer had to kill the crickets and things for her. Stitcher had marveled upon how comfortable the other women seemed with these insects and arachnids, she herself had never been a fan of them but it was all a matter of opinion.

Once in the back room the two of them said hello to the other people there and Stitcher looked around for Monet.

After she asked where she was Herder shook his head and shrugged, "She's late I g-guess,"

"Oh," Stitcher responded, her heart both sinking at the fact that her friend was not here yet and fluttering at the fact that Herder had answered her question first.

"Yeah," said Ba-Jin with a shrug, "she told me something about family when I asked her over the phone so she might not be here for a while,"

With a nod Stitcher swallowed, that made sense, but how were they going to explain what their advertisements were without the third person's help? And much more importantly, was something wrong? Did Monet need help with something?

Shaking these thoughts out of her head she brought herself back to reality.

Oxus was speaking, "... we should make a website, I'm sure that would bring more people here to get pets, other stores around us that have websites seem to be doing better,"

Herder nodded solemnly, "It c-could also be because t-those stores are places where you can get f-food and this place is where you can get r-rescued pets,"

That was true, thought Stitcher as she pulled her knees up to her chest, listening and trying to think of other ways to help the group of people around her. She though about the creaky door and before she could stop herself loudly exclaimed, "The door! Maybe people don't like the door,"

An awkward silence met her words and then Ba-Jin spoke, "Well, a lot of the of the cats don't like the noise it makes, not to mention the more skittish or abused dogs and stuff,"

Another, less awkward silence met these words.

Speaking next, Herder laughed, "Well, we could fix the d-door probably and that would make the animals more c-comfortable, I just don't know how that would bring more p-people here,"

Smiling, Shaivalak spoke again, "It probably wouldn't but if the cats are happier that means they have more time to torment Oxus-"

"Hey!" Exclaimed Oxus, pretending to be hurt by the statement as he halfheartedly wacked Shaivalak on the shoulder, "I don't work her to be tormented!"

As the two of them laughed Herder and Ba-Jin smiled, and soon they were joined by Stitcher who started the laughing up again. As the five friends laughed they waited for Monet and brainstormed. This went on for the rest of the time Stitcher was there, a serious but causal meeting somewhat turning into a crack video.

Right before she left Ba-Jin called Monet on the phone that was there.

Monet explained to all of them that she was working on seeing her 'roots' and that she had just had a huge breakthrough. She didn't tell them what that breakthrough was but that didn't matter, they were all happy for her and refused to listen to her apologize for not being there.

When she finally gave up trying to apologize to them, Monet promised that she would see them soon and said good bye.

 _What a productive meeting_ , though Stitcher as she skipped home, to tell Hunter all about what had happened that day.


End file.
